


KK-和

by blastingbamboo



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastingbamboo/pseuds/blastingbamboo
Summary: 又黑又黄俩人都不是娱乐圈纯白小天使，都有点变态和现实无关，无关，无关
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 9





	KK-和

他们躺在床上听着对方渐渐平缓的喘息。刚的腿仍张得很开，他能感受到他们的胯骨贴在一起，形状交叠。刚的手臂紧紧地搂着他的脖子，小腿缠在他的腿弯上，后边有刚刚射进去的液体慢慢流出来，融进深蓝色的寝具里。这次轮到刚贴在他的耳朵上，慢慢地舔着他的耳廓，用有一点点暗哑的声音说道：有过的，你刚刚问的，一直有的。

他意识到刚在回答自己之前贴在他耳边问到的隐晦的，仿若交易的性。其实他一直知道的，从很久以前两个人一起参加的饭局起，就开始了。刚会不乘经纪人的车回家，第二天有些疲倦地被他不认识的人小心地送回工作现场，会当着他的面遮盖身上的种种痕迹，有时是背后浅浅的抓痕，有时是背后的一块一块的吻痕。

其实大家都有过的，但光一在镜头外保持着不加掩饰的冷漠，面对那样的对象时他是个无趣到底的床伴，渐渐不再有人向他抛出这种暗示。

但刚不是，个子小小的，圆圆脸对很多有钱人的胃口，精于此道又玩的很开，常常有阔太对他暗送秋波，有中年的政客在饭桌上魂不守舍把他盯出个洞来。

他们会欺负你吗？

刚摇摇头，用手捧住他的脸，被汗浸湿的卷发贴在脸颊上，用那双湿润多情的眼睛盯着他。

你知道的，不是那样子的。

光一当然懂的。那种事大家你情我愿，解决问题。他们已经过了需要靠这种手段杀出重围的阶段。做着这样的工作，自然无法如普通人一般恋爱，连抒发欲望都要小心谨慎。那些爱着他们的颜的人比他们更加谨慎，亦可锦上添花，何乐不为，事务所默认，在圈内也被认为无可厚非。

他觉得刚又把他抱紧了一些，拉着他陷入进一步陷入柔软的床垫里。

一直带套的，没有射进去过。

我有的时候会闭上眼睛，想那个人是你。很变态对吧，和这样的人做同事是不是很困扰。

光一吻着他的唇，让那张小嘴无法继续说下去，舔着富士山的山峰，吮吸着他的唇珠，好赶紧在刚讲出其他话之前袒露自己。

我会在自慰时想着你和别人做爱，被一个魁梧的人圈在怀里，被压在巨大的阴影里颤抖，然后想着你射出来。是不是更变态一些，你会觉得恶心吗。

刚回应他的吻，我们果然很像呢，我就知道我们在床上也会合得来的。

刚去蹭光一的大腿，脸埋在颈窝里。

我之后不会了。

我想要扣酱绑着我，这样我可以把自己想成你的了。

于是光一侧身拿起床头柜上的领带，刚仍然打开着大腿，跪坐起来，让光一环住他，将棕红色的真丝布料贴上白嫩的手腕绑在身后。

紧吗？

光一摸着那对窄窄的手腕。

刚眼睛亮亮地看着他。

可以再紧一点吗。

刚用下身去摩擦光一地性器。很快又硬起来的光一打算就着这个姿势正面插进去，却突然被刚夹住了腰，猛地被带着翻了个身，随即看到从上俯视自己的刚。现在的刚看上去霸道极了，掌控着节奏，用那常常弹奏乐器的手撸动着光一的下身，光一能看到圆圆的指甲上涂着深红色甲油，红色的色块在跳动。刚用指尖的茧去刺激光一的马眼，低下头伸出艳粉的舌头，从根部舔到顶端，然后抬起屁股往前挪了挪，一手撑在光一的胸肌上，扶着他硬挺的性器慢慢坐了下去，然后发出一声满足的叹息和小小的哼哼声。

光一有点看呆了，魂魄被这个相处了很多很多年的人勾得一干二净，从未知道他竟有这样的一面。刚撑着他上下动了几下，之后便用那种让人欲望肆虐的眼神盯着他，含着他的性器轻轻扭动，发出猫一样的声音。他明了了，于是浅浅地动，有之前留在里边的精液随着抽插被带出来，接着去找那个今晚刚刚发现的点，让刚随着他的动作逐渐沉沦。他看到刚仰起脸头，卷发随着动作晃动，下巴和喉结连成漂亮的曲线，发出甜腻的叹息，然后闭上了眼睛，一边喘着嘴角一边勾出浅浅的笑。

他现在懂那些人为什么会一直盯着刚了，他沉迷在性事里的样子太美了，那种享受欲望时带有一丝纯真的感觉，让人情不自禁地被他操纵，去满足他的欲望，进入堂本刚的节奏。

光一盯着刚陷入一片又软又热的海洋，直到盯得眼有点花，幻化出许多个刚，在自己的顶撞下沉沦。他在找刚的眼睛，然后猛地从快感里抽离。

刚，睁开眼睛。看着我。

被唤回现实的刚眼神无措，茫然地盯着正前方。光一凑过去，一边吻他的上眼睑一边又快又用力地顶刚的敏感点，那双刚刚找回点清明的漂亮眼睛又一次失去焦点，被爽到的生理泪水填满。

别，你慢一点，慢一点好吗。

刚，看着我。

光一捧着他的头和他对视。

你不需要再想了，是真的我，我想你看着我，我想在你的眼睛里看到我。

手被绑在身后，身体的在光一有力的顶撞下摇摆着，刚往下坐了坐，夹住光一精瘦的跨，用发出喘息的嘴凑上光一的唇。

光一解开了刚手上的领带，看到刚的眉毛挑了一下，那张圆圆脸上露出了一些不满的表情。

我不绑着你了，你可以做我的吗？

刚立刻扑了上去，两只手撑在光一的头两侧，用舌头勾着舌头，发出食髓知味后的快乐哼咛，用舌头舔过光一的上颚，腾出一只手拉起光一的手揉捏自己的乳头。

你在想什么。

我在想我们会缺氧的吧，我在呼吸着光一的二氧化碳，然后我在想光一是不是也这么想。

光一把他的呻吟和喘息都堵在了嗓子里，亲到刚眼前真的失去了视线，身下的快感被无限放大，似乎永远不会结束，爽到甬道一抽一抽的，夹的光一好不容易整理出一句话。

我在想，吸进去刚的呼吸，我好开心。

刚张着嘴回味在高潮里，仰着头任光一亲吻噬咬他身体的每一处，在泥泞的丛林里抚摸自己敏感的性器让自己颤抖，和还在进行并且越来越快的冲撞此起彼伏。他说不出话，发不出声音，只有泪水和汗水融在一起，光一看到那漂亮的富士山做着口型：

射进来。我想你射进来。

他感受到跨被抓住，被用力地按了下去，钉在光一的性器上，有微凉的液体冲进自己的身体里，有声音从声带间滑出，与另一个声音和在了一起。

两具汗津津的身体缠在一起，拥抱着，连接着，和黑夜融为一体。

其实他们早都知道的，除了人生轨迹胶着重叠的彼此，再没有人能够接受的他们了。

END


End file.
